Senderos Pedregosos
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: "Para quien cree que amando y siendo correspondido, se puede ser feliz. Para quien duda que obteniendo lo que se desea, puede caerse en la desgracia. Con toda mi sangre fría, escuchen mis palabras. No obtendrán más benevolencia de mi parte."


Rabia, y no anhelo.

Venganza y no salvación.

Eso era lo que me movía. Nada más que eso. Así vagaba en aquella noche lluviosa y negra como la boca de un lobo, camino a ninguna parte.

Ni siquiera distinguía si la humedad de mi tosca cara era producto del agua que caía del cielo o si, por una vez, mis ojos habían sucumbido a mi atormentado corazón.

_[…] Pero tal como están las cosas, casarme con Heathcliff me degradaría. […]_

Sí, habían sido sus palabras exactas. ¿Por qué, si nos entendíamos perfectamente? ¿Por qué darme esa puñalada, si yo nunca le había ocasionado disgustos? ¿Por qué, acaso no era evidente para ella que yo…?

Sacudí la cabeza. Seguí andando. Mis pasos se hundían en el fango, pero era tanta mi agitación que rápidamente sacaba los pies y continuaba avanzando.

_[…] Me degradaría […]_

—¡Maldita seas, Catherine Earnshaw!

Aquello se lo grité a la noche, al valle, a cualquier ser que pudiera oírme.

Pero bien sabía que no se cumpliría mi deseo. Porque las palabras habían salido de mi boca a causa del dolor, del rencor, y de otros impetuosos sentimientos de los cuales, increíblemente, Cathy era la única causante.

Sí, ella era a la vez víctima y verdugo de mi muy maltratada alma.

Así que me perdí en la oscuridad. Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

* * *

><p>No esperaba tal recibimiento, por supuesto que no, menos después de tantos años.<p>

A fin de cuentas, ¿qué ganaba con llegar, introducirme en una casa donde no era bien recibido y divertirme a costa del pusilánime de Linton? Nada, salvo tener enfrente a Catherine, la indomable y hermosa Cathy, para comprobar que de alguna forma, me seguía guardando cierto afecto.

Entonces, ¿dónde quedaron sus afirmaciones respecto a mí?

¿Y dónde quedaba mi orgullo al actuar así? Sabiendo lo que me esperaba, comprobando lo que suponía, seguí con mis maquinaciones para estar cerca de ella, poder verla, tocarla, respirar su mismo aire aunque fuera por unos instantes. Si de verdad existiera Dios, sé que ha sido el único testigo fiel de mis intentos por arrancármela del corazón, por dejar de pensar en ella, pero ha sido en balde.

Fue por ese motivo y no otro, que la poca fe que tenía en un Ser Supremo se evaporó.

¿Pero a quién le iba a importar? No a ella, por supuesto.

_[…] ¡Ah! ¿Entonces lo horrible es que no esté celosa? ¿No es eso? […]_

No, eso no era lo horrible, y me parece increíble que Catherine no pudiera verlo, ya que me conocía tan bien. No, lo horrible, lo detestable ante mis ojos era que aún demostrándome su intenso cariño, ella defendiera a ese débil marido suyo y a esa cuñada patética; era como si de repente ese par de niños mimados fueran mucho más importante que sus convicciones, sus creencias, todo aquello que se prometió nunca amar.

¿Y toda su preocupación para qué le sirvió? Para acabar enferma, exangüe, pero con la suficiente energía como para echarme en cara que sin ella no soy nada y que cuando muera no duraré en el mundo mucho más. ¿Tan segura está ella? ¿O tan obvio he sido yo?

_[…] No me atormentes más, o acabaré tan loco como tú. […]_

Lo dije, pero sirvió de muy poco.

Desde el principio, debí saberlo. Estar uno junto al otro sin hacernos daño estaba condenado al fracaso.

* * *

><p><em>[…] ¡Ojalá despierte entre tormentos! […]<em>

Sí, lo dije, no me arrepiento de ello. Tanto luchar, tanto maquinar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por soportar gente que me era completamente antipática… ¿Todo para qué? Al final se ha ido, ya no volverá a hablarme, ni a verme o tocarme. Mucho menos podrá echarme en cara mis groserías y defectos, siendo la única a quien le permití semejante atrevimiento.

Pero enseguida pensé que el peor tormento sería para mí si ella, en la forma espectral que fuera, no regresaba a perseguirme y culparme por lo sucedido, tal cual había hecho antes de irse a la tumba. Tenía que regresar, ¿por qué no? Nunca temió a los fantasmas, ni a demonios, mucho menos a castigos divinos. No temía a nada ni a nadie, esa pequeña fierecilla a la que sin explicación, idolatraba.

_[…] ¡Catherine Earnshaw, ojalá no encuentres descanso mientras yo siga con vida! […]_

Ese grito salía de mi corazón desgarrado, de mi alma sangrante. Y ese deseo, por fiero y sincero, sí quería que se hiciera realidad.

* * *

><p><em>[…]Para esto no merecía la pena, ¿no te parece? […]<em>

Cuando hablé de ello con Ellen Dean, sé que no me comprendió del todo. O quizá sí y quiso con todas sus fuerzas no enterarse. Pero era verdad: a estas alturas estaba por encima del fuego vengativo que me había guiado hasta este momento, así que podía ignorar completamente que Hareton y la esposa de mi hijo quisieran comenzar relaciones más allá del parentesco que los unía.

Ya me importaba poco lo que ocurriera no solo con ellos, sino con todo a mi alrededor.

¿Por qué? Seguro se lo preguntó Nelly, y muchos otros. ¿Por qué mi cambio de actitud? Incluso la segunda Cathy notó algo extraño, aunque yo no le era simpático.

Era algo bien sencillo, en realidad. Algo que venía a confirmar que mi amada, la otra mitad de mi corazón, había tenido razón desde el principio.

Sin ella, no tardaría en abandonar esta tierra.

El problema era que el momento se tardaba demasiado.

Y Catherine Earnshaw, con su ausencia, me seguía atormentando.


End file.
